Tears of an Angel
by LeylaAnders
Summary: Song fic. Ryandan- Tears of angel.   This was another part of him that was taken away.   disclamer: I do not own Bunraku movie. What a shame.


_The hatchet in his shoulder hurt like hell. He is inches from killing Nicola the killer of his father, but the pain is oh so great spreading to the whole left side of his body._

_Outside Yoshi is avenging his uncle. Wounded and tired but still determinated._

_After the kick from the bulk man Drifter sees his lover entering the room with the bow in his hands. Arrow directed on Nicola. _

"_Yoshi...Yoshi no..no" He wants to kill nicola himself he doesn't want his beloved to walk to him holding the arrow looking him in the eyes telling by them not to do this, that he will do this alone. Finally Yoshi lowers the bow, the cowboy takes the arrow and breaks it in the half. He stands as the Woodcutter turns around to take another hatchet. _

"_Someone once told me. There is always someone stronger than you. The question is where is he, when needed the most?" Drifter looks him in the eyes, and Nicola knows this is his end. With the last move he throws the hatchet, but his killer is faster, he __cut__his throat__ with an __ loud cry is heard. Blood spilling down his chest, with a loud thud he lands on the hard floor. Drifter looks at him with a relief and sorrow visible on his face. _

"_The one who told you that, was my father." And as he turns around, single tears flowed down his cheek, when he closed his eyes to take a breath._

When he opened them he wished he didn't do that. Yoshi was laying on the floor as well, with the hatchet in his stomach. The world slowed down for Drifter. He limped to the japanese man, taking off his jacket and kneeling by him. He put the cloth and added some pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, gathering his life in his arms. His shoulder still hurt but that didn't matter. His breath was hitched now caused by seeing the life floating away from Yoshi's eyes, his beatiful deep brown eyes.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie _

_It can't be true that I'm losing you_

_Sun cannot fall from the sky_

"No, no nooooooo! Not you. Please stay here! Stay with me. You can't leave me, not now. You will be all right. You hear me? God no! **" **Yoshi put his hand on top of Drifter's, clutched to the cloth, looking at him. 

"It's okay. It's just a scratch.**" **He whispered not wanting his love to panic now. He felt his limbs going numb and bloos loss caused he felt weak.

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_The tears of an Angel _

_The tears of an aaaaaaaa..._

_The tears of an angel _

_The tears of an angel. _

"We will patch you up and we're gonna return to your home. You hear me? Just hold on." The tears in his eyes made his vision blurry. He wiped them away quickly, and smiled nervously.

Yoshi was still holding his hand squeezing it weakly, and smiled back.

"I love you, don't forget that. We will be toghete no matter what remember?" Yoshi reminded him quietly.

"Don't just don't, please you will tell me that later, now we need to help you. I won't let you die. You hear me? Stay with me!" Drifter shook his lover again. They both knew that the wound was to deep to move Yoshi without him bleeding to death which was already happening on his love's eyes.

_Stop every clock _

_The stars are in shock_

_The river will run to the sea_

_I won't let you sly_

_I won't say goodbye,_

_I won't let you slip away from me _

Drifter looked up. "You will not take him! I won't let it" He shouted to whatever god was there. From Yoshi's eye the tear fell as well.

This wasn't happening. Not now when he had a chance to settle. That man, even before his death took another part of him , a big part, and he would drag him from the depth's of hell back here just to kill him again.

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_The tears of an Angel _

_The tears of an aaaaaaaa..._

_The tears of an angel _

_The tears of an angel. _

_So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday hope will grow  
>I'm here, dont you fear<em>

_Little one dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<em>

"Tell me again, that I'm your angel" The samurai whispered with a smile. Holding his hand out to wipe the tears away from Drifters cheeks. The Cowboy leaned down and kissed him gently, taking his bottom lip between his, as he pulled away he lingered there

"You are my angel, but I won't let you fly. "

"Shhh. It's okay." They were silent for a short while. _This was not happening. I can't let him go not now. Not when...my god!_

"Hey" Yoshi drew his attention once more.

"Hmm?"

Then the the question that strucked the american to the very core.

" Tell me what's your name" Yoshi asked holding the man's face.

What? I didn't told him after all this time. He loved that man.

"Westley.." He ushered. " West."

"West...I like that" And with a fading smile he closed his eyes and was gone.

"No, no, noo, no. Noooo!" He held him tighter, gathering him to his chest. He sobbed into his shoulder, shuddering uncontrolably, almost like the samurai did when he was drenched like a dog that memorable night. He craddled him back and forth, whispering his name, calling to him, wanting to bring him back. He kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, inhaling that scent for the last time. They didn't even had time to be actually be togheter but life is a bitch. And now he had nothing, he will drift for the rest of his life, just drifting, because he stopped looking for anything when he found Yoshi. He stayed like that with his life that was gone, gathered in his arms, crying his last tears. This was something he didn't wanted to hear and didb;y wanted to see but it was his end and it wasn't a lie.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie _


End file.
